


The One

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 3 20in20 [10]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami is the one for Davina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for the round 3 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ.

Davina is a witch, but she’s no match for Cami’s magic.

Cami is the one who taught her how it feels to love another woman, and how it feels to be loved by another woman.

Cami is the one who taught Davina the power of making love to another woman, and the power of having another woman make love to you.

But most of all, Cami is just the one.


End file.
